It Takes Cosplay
by Nocturnal Moon
Summary: Requested by xFearlessPurple21x. Piko is sure today is the day he will confess his feelings to Miki, but then he gets a little tongue tied. To make matters worse, Akaito has decided that he wants Miki, too! PikoXMiki WARNING: Cosplay and Russian Piko.


Piko woke up to his mental alarm clock at exactly 7:00. He jump out of bed ready to get another day started. Today was the day he was going to finally ask her out! Piko ran down the stairs, and found out that the other vocaloids, not including Luka, were still asleep.

"Why hello Piko. You seem really excited," she quirked an eyebrow," Is today the day?"

"Yep! Today I will finally confess my feelings!" his eyes brightened at the thought of Miki.

Luka rolled her eyes and mumbled,"Hopefully, he always say he is going to but is too much of a wuss to just confess."

"What was that?"

Luka made up a quick lie,"I said I am sure she will say yes!"

"Thanks, Luka!" Piko skipped into the living room and plopped down onto the couch, waiting for Miki.

This was going to be the best day ever! At that moment Miki stumbled out of her room.

"Ugh, I hate mornings," Piko giggled,"Morning, Piko."

Miki made her way to where Piko was sitting.

'Here is my chance.' Piko opened his mouth and froze. He forgot what he had planned to say.

"Hey, Piko, I know I look bad in the mornings, but geez, you look as if you saw Death himself."

"Oh, I didn't mean to stare... Eto..."

"So are you ready to go cosplaying?"

Piko brightened,"For sure! I'll go get my costume on!"

Piko ran to his room and put on his Captain Hitsugaya cosplay outfit. He then continued down the stairs to wait for Miki. She wore her Orihime cosplay from last year.

"Hey Piko! Maybe this year I will find me an Ichigo, eh?"

Piko cringed. She truly was oblivious to his feelings. He wanted to tell her, but he was tongue tied.

"Well, let's get going!"

Piko was quiet the whole time Miki was dragging him around town. They hit up several hot spots for cosplayers and eventually had a whole group of Bleach cosplayers. Piko was relieved that there were no "Ichigo's" in there group that would try and hit on Miki.

"Piiiiikoooooo, you look zoned out," Miki poked his cheek repeatedly.

"Noooo, I am just getting in character for the mock wars later," Piko somewhat lied. He was already in character, but he really was worried about the mock wars. There finding an "Ichigo" was inevitable.

"Ah, speaking of which, we need to start heading over to the arena."

Piko hung his head as they walked with their group to the arena. It didn't take long for them to reach the arena. They walked in to the lobby where their group signed up. They were missing a key player so they were assigned an "Ichigo".

'Great. It is Akaito' Piko was seething. Akaito was the biggest flirt ever.

"Haiiiii, Akaito!"Miki ran and tackled him into a hug.

"Miki, it's nice seeing you here. I guess I am your Ichigo,"Akaito had a cocky smile on his face, making Piko wish he could have cosplayed an Arrancar.

"Group 25 Bleach Antagonists and Group 40 Bleach Protagonists report to sector 3."

"Yay that is us! Let's go Akaito!" Piko was upset that he was already being left behind.

They walked to the area where they would be plugged into a virtual arena to fight. Piko put on his head set and got ready to begin.

The battle started and he was surrounded by his allies getting ready for the fight. They charged forward drawing their weapons. They had approached the first wave when Piko noticed Miki and Akaito's avatars nearby. He ran over to them avoiding all the fighting between avatars. One of the enemies went to attack Miki's avatar, but was blocked by Akaito.

"Nobody touches my Hime," Akaito said. Even his avatar had a cocky grin.

Piko felt like he was going to gag on the cliched line. Piko then decided he would show up Akaito by killing more "Arrancars". They fought valiantly, until Piko stumbled and saw a smug grin on Akaito's face. Miki looked at the exchange wide eyed.

"What's the matter? Tired little shota?"

'I know he didn't!'

Piko whirled around and used his blade to wipe the smile off of Akaito's face.

"What's wrong, Akaito? Did you just get owned?" Piko gave his smug smile.

Then he realized something, he was so caught up with revenge that he forgot about Miki. He turned in time to see an avatar that looked like Grimmjow take a swing at Miki. Piko quickly pushed her out of the way, taking the blow for her.

"Piko!"

"Don't worry, moya lyubov, it's just a game. I'll see you when it's over." he then deteriorated out of the game.

Miki met up with him an hour later. Piko was embarrassed about admitting his feelings and it didn't help that he admitted them in Russian.

"Thanks for saving me in there. It was really sweet," Miki blushed," Did you mean to call me 'Your love'?"

Piko gave a sigh," Yes I did. I love you Miki. Ya tebya lyublyu. Navsegda."

Miki blushed again,"You are cute when you speak Russian."

"I try, but Miki, will you go out with me?"

"Of course I will! You only needed to ask."

Piko held Miki's hand for the rest of the way home.

'I can't believe it took cosplay and jealousy to admit my feelings'

Sharing a goodnight kiss with Miki, he decided that today really was the best day ever. 


End file.
